Along with the development of virtual reality technology, various novel head-wearing devices (or head-wearing apparatus) for enhancing the visual and auditory experience of users appear constantly. Users can play games or watch movies and the like by wearing the head-wearing devices. In order to ensure that the users can get a best audio and video effect, closed design is usually adopted for the head-wearing devices, so as to isolate the contact of the eyes and ears of the users with the outside, thus bringing a more vivid and exciting use effect for the users. For example, immersive head-wearing devices usually used by the users while playing games or watching movies.